Ben on the Run
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben swipes Sasha's cookies yet again, he is interrogated by Prince Jocu to confess.


**guestsurprise and I worked on this fantastic story together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was smelling something purely delicious. Cookies! Not just any cookies! Sasha's cookies! He smelled sugar and chocolate chip!

"Oh man! I gotta get some of those!" Ben said as he snuck down to the kitchen.

But there was one problem. He didn't just get some of them…he took ALL OF THEM! He snuck them in a plastic bag to keep the warmth inside and greedily began to make his way back to his room.

"Yes, they're mine! All mine!" He laughed.

"Hey! Who took all of my cookies?!" Sasha yelled.

"What?! All of them are eaten?!" Four Arms said in disappointment.

"No Four Arms I just made them! Someone took them!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes and I know who!" Sasha said, now turning and running up the stairs towards Ben's room. She knocked and heard shuffling before she gently opened the door. "Ben! Where are they?!"

"Where's what?" Ben said casually.

"Ben, you know what! My cookies! The ones I just made!"

"I have no idea what you mean," Ben said, now laying on his bed.

"Ben, c'mon! I want some!" Four Arms said, now coming inside.

"But guys, what makes you think I took them?" Ben said in defense.

"You had to! You're the only other one here and Four Arms just arrived!" Sasha said, arching a confident brow.

"Well, I think you've made a mistake." Ben said confidently.

Sasha was about to say something else when she heard a voice as gentle as a whisper next to her ear.

"Sasha?" It purred. "Let me handle Ben."

Giggling because she recognized the smooth voice of Prince Jocu, she gave Ben a devious look. So devious that Ben sat up and looked at her warily.

"What are you planning?"

Sasha didn't reply. Instead she turned to Four Arms with a confident smile.

"Don't worry Four Arms….we will get those cookies back soon enough. I promise." Sasha said, now leading the Tetramand out.

"What's going on Sasha? We know he took them!"

"I know Fours, but trust me. A friend of mine will take care of Ben." Sasha grinned. Four Arms shrugged and followed her back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ben was a bit confused. Did Sasha and Four Arms give up just like that?

"Hmmm, that's strange. Well, at least I've got some cookies." Ben said happily.

"Do you?" A voice asked. Ben bolted upright! Only one person had that voice! "Jocu?!"

"In the flesh, Ben," the voice responded and soon a large titan appeared in front of Ben and he looked at him with a somewhat stern look.

"Now then…you took something that didn't belong to you young Tennyson."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ben, I've been here the whole time. Only invisible."

"I don't believe you. I don't have anything." Ben said, now turning away from him. Suddenly, Jocu smirked and grabbed Ben around his waist.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. You need to come and visit me in the tickle dungeon."

"WHAT?! DUNGEON?!"

"But of course. It is where I use my skills of….persuasion." Jocu laughed, now disappearing with Ben wrapped firmly, but gently, in his arms.

Before Ben knew it, he was in a dark room filled with feathers and feather dusters hanging off the walls!

"GAH! What is this place?!"

"Where you'll be spending time if you don't tell me the truth," Jocu said, now leaning casually on a table. "Now Ben, where are Sasha's cookies?"

"I don't know." Ben said, now trying to appear brave and fearless.

"Suit yourself." Jocu grinned, now smiling the biggest smile possible. He grabbed Ben once more and tossed him in a feathery pit filled with multi-colored feathers.

"Feathers? I GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed as the feathers began to wrap around him to prevent him from escaping. They began to wiggle and squirm around his ears, neck, and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA JOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOOHOOHOHHOCU!"

"Yes Ben?" The mischievous prince asked, now laying near the tub and watching Ben get a tickling of a lifetime.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"I am sorry but you need to confess before I set you free." Jocu replied, now laying on his back in amusement.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Ben squealed as the feathers now wiggled into his shoes and socks and wiggled against his arches and balls of his feet. Ben thrashed and put his arms up in an attempt to pull himself out, but the feathers kept him trapped!

"Ah ah ah Benny…they aren't finished with you," The prince chuckled, now leaning down and gently scratching under Ben's arms and making him fall down more into the pit.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon Ben began to cough and sink further down under the feathers. Seeing him losing his strength, Jocu reached down and pulled Ben free of the feathers. He then went over to his favorite torture table and strapped Ben down in a spread eagle position.

"Ple-please..I-I…"

"Shh, now calm down there. You act as if I want to kill you." Jocu grinned, now bringing water up to Ben's lips and having him drink it. Ben drank until he had his fill. He then felt Jocu wipe his sweaty face with a towel.

"Now then…will you confess now or do I have to keep going?" He asked, now staring deviously at Ben. Ben paused for a moment, but decided that he couldn't risk telling Jocu. Sasha may never make cookies for him again if he confessed now!

"I didn't take anything!" Ben answered after a few moments.

"Alright Benny," Jocu laughed, now letting his tails swish under Ben's nose and he began taking his shoes and socks off!

"HEY! JOCU NO! NOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA A-A-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben sneezed.

"My my, what a ticklish little nose," Jocu teased now giving Ben puppy dog eyes.

"STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP TEASING MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

At that moment, Ben felt Jocu's claws gently pull up his shirt and the titan's large claws began raking up and down his ribs like a piano!

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"OHOHOHO, YES BENNY!" Jocu thundered playfully, now looking up and motioning for his feather dusters on the ceiling to make a move.

Ben looked up to see what Jocu was looking at and screamed bloody murder as the feather dusters came down and began swishing all over his body! They attacked his toes, his feet, his arms, his face, his ears, and his neck!

"GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MERCY JOCU MERCY!"

"Tell me where the cookies are!" Jocu replied now lifting up Ben's pant legs to the knee and wiggling his claws on his knees.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEVER NEVER NEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHVER!"

"Then you will remain here with me forever," The tickle prince laughed, now commanding the cuffs holding Ben down to wiggle around his wrists and ankles. Ben was helpless!

"Tickle tickle Benny…cootchie cootchie coo little hero," Jocu teased, now blowing a raspberry as he quickly lifted up Ben's shirt and pressed his lips against the poor teen's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And I can't forget your yummy wummy ears can I?" Jocu smiled evilly, now bending down and gently biting Ben's ears and sliding two hands behind Ben's back and scratching gently between his shoulder blades. Ben screamed in ticklish agony as tears ran down his now almost purple face.

"IIIIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH GIIIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIVE UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUP!" Ben yelled.

Immediately, Jocu stopped and released him. He held Ben to his chest and rubbed his back and head and rubbed his shoulders so he could breathe better. After a few moments, Jocu spoke.

"Easy there…get your strength back. Now Ben…"

"J-Jocu, I know what you're gonna say ok? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal but I just love her cookies!"

"But Ben, stealing is never the answer. How about just asking her politely next time for more?"

"Well, I didn't really think about that," Ben huffed.

"And now you do," A voice said. Both turned and Sasha come into view. "Jocu teleported me here only a few seconds ago. Ben…"

"I'm sorry Sasha. I promise to never go near your cookies again. You will find them in my room." Ben said sadly, looking away from her. "I deserved every part of this tickle torture for stealing."

"Ben, look at me." Sasha giggled, now gently taking his face in her hands. "I'm glad you learned your lesson, but don't say you won't eat my cookies again! I'm glad you enjoy them."

"But…"

"No buts. Now all the cookies have been eaten by the aliens because we did find them in your room when Jocu took you." She said, but she noticed Ben was looking even sadder. "But because you apologized, I will make you more." She grinned, now giving him a sweet hug.

"Really?! Ben said happily.

"Really." Sasha smiled.

"Now then, how about I get you two back to the mansion now." Jocu grinned, now turning to open a portal. But the minute he did, he felt two sets of hands gently pull his tail. "Woah! Hey!" He said turning around. He then saw both Ben and Sasha looking at him with playful grins.

"Oh? Feeling playful are we?" Jocu smiled evilly, now letting his green eyes glow as he wiggled all four of his fingers at them.

"B-Ben," Sasha said nervously.

"W-What?!"

"I think you may have to wait for those cookies!"

"I can see that now! RUN!" Ben laughed, now barely dodging the large prince. But what could they say, the day wouldn't have been complete without some fun teasing the one and only tickle monster prince! Little did they know, the prince had already ordered plenty of cookies and cake for them to have as a snack. That is, after he was done tickling them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! NewbienovelistRD gave me the idea and I added some thoughts of my own! And beware, if you say "Prince Jocu" three times, you may be in Ben's shoes too! ;)  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome story, pal! Glad I was able to help!**


End file.
